musikfandomcom-20200229-history
The Artist Life
The Artist Life ist eine Pop-Punk-Band aus Toronto(Ontario) in Kanada, die seit September 2008 bei Underground Operations unter Vertrag steht. Bandgeschichte Ian Blackwood (auch schon in anderen Bands wie Jersey oder The Fullblast and always Outnumbered) startete The Artist Life als Sänger und Gitarrist zusammen mit Dean Richards (früher bei Fallen Years and Dreams Among Stars), ebenfalls als Gitarrist und Sänger, im Januar 2006. Diese Idee kam ihnen Ende 2005, als sie überlegten, eine Band zu gründen und zusammen Musik zu schreiben. Bald traten auch Andy Crawford (früher bei Beaumont) als Bassist und Chris Danner (früher bei Grade und To the Lions) als Schlagzeuger der Band bei. Innerhalb eines Jahres nahm die Band eine Demo-Cd mit 5 Liedern auf, von der sie im südlichen Teil Ontarios 1000 Kopien unter die Leute brachten. Im Herbst 2006 verließ erst Chris Danner aus ungenannten Gründen die Band und kurz darauf tat auch Andy Crawford, im Anschluss an die Geburt seines ersten Kindes, das gleiche. So blieben nur Ian und Dean übrig, die sich entschlossen, zusammen mit ihrem Freund David Palmer eine EP aufzunehmen. Sie veröffentlichten Living anfang 2007 als freier Download auf ihrer Bandhomepage. Der Veröffentlichung von Living folgte bald der Beitritt von Jake Paronson (ehemals Mitglied bei Madrid is Burning) als dauerhafter Schlagzeuger und der Beitritt von Chuck Leach (zuvor bei Jude the Obscure und At the Mercy of Inspiration) als dauerhafter Bassist. Mit dieser Besetzung begannen sie unmittelbar im eigenen Land auf Tour zu gehen und wagten es auch ihre EP in den Vereinigten Staaten zu vertreten. Bald liefen auch schon einige Lieder im Radio und ihr Musikvideo "Waiting Room" kann seitdem auf MuchMusic angesehen bzw. angehört werden. Der Song "Piss Test" wurde sogar in einem West49 Werbespot im Fernsehn benutzt. Durch den Erfolg von "Living" ernannte die Radiostation Punk-o-Rama Edge 102 The Artist Life zur “Up and coming band of 2008” im Januar 2008. Daraufhin nahm die Band ihm Studio 2 Demosongs auf um sie an Labels zu schicken. Einem Artikel im AP Magazine folgend, trat das kanadische Rekord Label Underground Operations an die Band heran und zeigte großes Interesse an ihnen. Kurz darauf im September 2008 wurde die Band von Underground Operations vertraglich verpflichtet. Am 28.10.2008 erschien ihre zweite Ep Let´s Start a Riot, was ihr erstes offizielles Album unter einem Label ist. Zu dieser EP veröffentlichten sie am 11.07.2009 eine akkustische Version, die nur online erhältlich ist. Zwischen ihren Touren arbeiten die Mitglieder von The Artist Life gerade an ihrem nächsten Album nach Let´s Start a Riot, von dem der Veröffentlichungstermin noch nicht feststeht. Discography Weblinks * Recipe of the week: The Artist Life - Interview from TorontoMusicScene.ca * SceneFest Interview : Fazer Magazine Interview with Ian Blackwood *http://www.myspace.com/theartistlife offizielle Myspace-Seite *http://www.theartistlife.com offizielle Bandseite *http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Artist-Life/12391955559 offizielle Facebook-Seite Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * XY-Wiki: Artikelname Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:T Artikel